nederlandse_castle_cats_rpgfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nevellicht: Dango's Lot
Jij hebt me overgelaten aan mijn lot… Nu is het mijn beurt om jou aan je lot over te laten… Nadat Dango zijn beste vriend in de steek liet toen hij bijna ging vallen van het ravijn, werd hij overgelaten aan zijn lot. De jonge kater ging met angst om ooit nog gezien te worden weg van zijn thuis. Dango weet dat hij een enorme fout heeft begaan, maar hij weet dat hij het verleden niet kan veranderen. Zijn overleden vriend volgt hem steeds in duistere plaatsen en Dango wordt steeds geteisterd door hem. Dango moet sterk blijven, zeker wanneer zijn overleden vriend hem steeds komt teisteren. Dango is gemaakt voor het duister, dus waarom zou hij zelfs nog bang zijn voor zijn overleden vriend?175px|right Kijk hier voor het personage: Dango HOOFDSTUK 1 ‘Nee!’ krijste Yokko fel. ‘Help me dan!’ Daar hing zijn vriend, met één enkele poot, te hangen aan het ravijn. Zijn zwarte lichaam was scherp afgetekend tegen het zanderige ravijn. Zijn paarse ogen stonden woedend te kijken. Dango’s vriend werd razend. ‘Sta daar niet zo te staan! Kom me helpen!’ spuugde hij. Dango stond aan de grond genageld. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen en kon het amper geloven. Het was alsof hij werd tegengehouden. Zijn poten voelden zwaar en hij deed zelfs geen moeite om zich te bewegen. Hij hoorde hoe de nagels van zijn vriend Yokko over de rotsen schraapten. ‘Dango, help me! Alsjeblieft! Ik ga dood! Help me!’ Dango stond alleen verward te kijken. Iets hield hem tegen, maar hij wist niet wat. Hij keek over de rand en werd verrast door de diepte en de steile rand. Maar niets vertelde hem wat hij moest doen. Hij bleef gewoon staan; zijn vriend negerend. Hij staarde recht onder zich, waar zijn vriend nu hulpeloos over de rotsen weggleed. Geen enkele glimp van medelijden had hij. Hij dacht er zelfs niet aan om zijn vriend te helpen. Het was alsof iets hem tegenhield. De krijsende woorden van zijn vriend ebden weg; zowel in zijn hoofd als vlak onder hem. Zijn vriend viel in de diepte. Eindeloos gekrijs stierf weg. Met een schok werd Dango wakker. Nee! Nee! Help me! Ga weg uit mijn dromen… Dango ademde onrustig, hij had weer die enge droom gehad. Het liefst zou het willen vergeten, maar dat kon niet. En hij wist dat hij een fout had begaan. Het was verkeerd van me om hem in de steek te laten… Dango wist het maar al te goed. Maar iets hield hem tegen om zijn vriend te helpen. En dus had hij Yokko aan zijn lot overgelaten. Tot op de dag van vandaag herinnert Dango zich steeds wat er was gebeurd. Hij was teruggekeerd naar zijn thuis. Met het nieuws dat Yokko gestorven was. En dat Dango hem niet kwam helpen. Hij voelde zich slecht. En elke dag opnieuw voelde hij hetzelfde gevoel. Spijt. ’s Nachts was hij ontsnapt uit zijn thuis. Hij kon het niet meer aan om slecht bekeken te worden. Iedereen bekeek hem als een moordenaar. En dat was hij absoluut niet. Hij had zijn thuis verlaten, met een erg slecht gevoel. Hij dacht dat het beter was om alleen te zijn, met niemand om je heen die iets gemeens zegt. Maar dat was niet zo. Dango had het verkeerd bekeken. Iemand volgde hem. En kwelde hem. Het was nog erger. Iemand wandelde door zijn dromen en haalde steeds diezelfde nachtmerrie boven. Althans, zo leek het. Dango liep ’s nachts rond en dwaalde tussen struiken en bossen. Hij moest toegeven dat hij zijn vrienden miste. Maar dan moest hij denken aan Yokko. Dango besloot om gewoon in de schaduwen te leven. Daar kon hij wel gemakkelijk aan wennen. Zijn nieuwe leventje begon vanaf vandaag, leven in de schaduwen. HOOFDSTUK 2 In een stille nacht, waar alleen het zachte ruisen van de wind te horen was, wandelde Dango stil en geluidloos door de struiken onder het dichte bladerdak van het bos. De donkere nacht, het sluipen onder de struiken, het deed hem allemaal niets. Hij was het gewend geraakt. Al miste hij het riddergilde: zijn thuis. Maar het was niet langer zijn thuis. Nu bestond zijn leven uit sluipen tussen struiken en dichte bossen. Een geluid trok zijn aandacht. Meteen bewoog Dango zijn kop in de richting waarvan hij dacht dat het geluid vandaan kwam. Een schaduw bewoog zich door het dichte struikgewas. ‘Wie is daar?’ vroeg Dango. Hij probeerde dapper te klinken. ‘Laat jezelf zien!’ Een zwarte schaduw kwam tevoorschijn. Maar het was geen echte kat, het was een vage, bijna doorzichtige schaduw in de vorm van een kat. ‘Ga weg van me’, miauwde Dango kwaad. ‘Laat me met rust.’ Dango negeerde de schaduw en liep verder. Hij liep verder onder de zwart hemel in het dichtbegroeide bos. Vele takjes lagen op de grond waar Dango vervolgens op stapte. Hij had het gevoel alsof de schaduw hem nog steeds volgde. Maar dat negeerde hij. Wat kon het hem ook schelen. Dango was dapper en nooit bang. Althans, dat dacht hij -eh, hoopte hij. Voor zich strekte een rivier zich uit. Hij was te groot om overheen te springen, dus moest hij erdoor zwemmen. Het was gemakkelijk om erdoor te zwemmen, wat Dango eigenlijk niet verwachtte, aangezien hij nog nooit had gezwommen. Gewoon je poten wat bewegen en het lukt wel. Maar toen hij bijna de overkant bereikte, werd het water wild. Het klotste tegen de oevers en Dango werd alle kanten op gesleurd. Hij ging kopje-onder en wist niet meer waar boven en onder was. Hij werd wild heen en weer gesleurd en voor hij het wist had hij geen adem meer. Dango wist dat dit zijn einde moest zijn. Maar toen zag hij licht boven zich en probeerde krabbelend in het water naar het oppervlak te zwemmen. Eindelijk kreeg hij lucht binnen. Hij spuugde en hoestte het water uit. In zijn ooghoek zag hij diezelfde donkere schaduw. Grrr, het kan niet waar zijn… De schaduw stond er vrijwel gemeen te lachen. Met een kwade blik in Dango’s ogen zwom hij -nou ja, probeerde hij- naar de overkant te geraken. Hij sloeg zijn klauwen in het mos van de oever en probeerde erop te geraken. Uiteindelijk lukte het hem. Kwaad keek hij om zich heen. Waar ben je? Daar zag hij diezelfde schaduw weer. Dango ging er naartoe. Ze keken elkaar allebei kwaad aan. Oog in oog -al kon Dango de ogen van de schaduw niet zien. Dit is mijn kans… Dango gaf de schaduw een mep op zijn kop. Wat hij natuurlijk vergeten was, was dat hij de schaduw niet kon voelen. Dus ging zijn poot door de schaduw die nu gemeen lachte. Dango viel omver en belandde op de grond. De schaduw fluisterde hem iets toe. ‘''Ik zou maar uitkijken, ik kan gevaarlijker zijn dan je denkt.’ Dango wist wat de kat bedoelde. ''Dat met die rivier… Het kon niet zomaar gebeurd zijn… Het moet vast die kat geweest zijn… Dango keek naar de schaduw die plots verdween. ‘''Wees op je hoede voor gevaren… Gevaren die bekend zijn, maar die je niet verwacht…''’ Dango keek vol ongeloof naar de verdwenen schaduw. Hij was kwaad. En tegelijkertijd snapte hij het niet goed. Wat bedoelde die kat daarmee? Wat moet hij van me? Waarom doet hij me dit aan? Hij had vele vragen. Maar er was niemand om die te beantwoorden. HOOFDSTUK 3 Onder de volle maan liep Dango door het bos. Hij was nog steeds boos. Stomme kat… Laat me toch gewoon eens met rust. Hij liep verder door de struiken toen opeens een gestalte zijn rug besprong. Hij krijste. ‘Laat me met rust!’ Hij schudde de kat van zich af, en de kat viel van zijn rug. Dango ging in de aanval en pinde de kat aan de grond. Maar tot zijn verbazing was het niet die ene schaduw die hem steeds achtervolgt. Hij keek verrast naar de mooie witte poes onder hem. Hij keek naar de prachtige lichte violet-paarse ogen van de poes. Zijn mond viel open. Wat een mooie poes! De poes bleef ook verrast naar de kater kijken. Dango liet los en deed een stapje achteruit. ‘Sorry dat ik… Ik wist niet…’ De poes keek hem lief aan. ‘Niet erg… Ik wist ook niet dat jij het was. Ik dacht dat je die ene irritante kat was. Je moest eens weten hoe vervelend hij kan zijn. Maar goed…’ Dango luisterde al niet meer en staarde de poes aan. Ze had lichtgrijze strepen op haar rug en kop, en haar staart was lang en donzig. ‘Is er iets?’ vroeg de poes die hem nadenkend aanstaarde. Dango werd uit zijn gedachten gehaald. ‘Nee, sorry, ik was…’ ‘Is niet erg, kan gebeuren. Wat is je naam?’ Dango keek naar de poes. ‘Ik ben Dango. Wat is jouw naam?’ ‘Ik heet Ivy. Van waar kom je? Of ben je ook gewoon een zwerfkat?’ Dango keek in de prachtige ogen van de poes. ‘Ik kom van het riddergilde. In Catania.’ De ogen van de poes werden groot. ‘Het riddergilde? Meen je dat?’ De poes maakte een sprongetje. ‘Ik wil daar al zo lang naartoe! Kan je me er naartoe brengen?’ De poes keek hem afwachtend aan. ‘Ik eh… Denk het wel…’ Nee, ik kan dat niet! Ik mag het niet doen! Anders gaat die poes weten wat voor moordenaar ik ben… ‘Geweldig!’ De poes maakte enthousiast sprongetjes. Ze kwam naar hem toe. ‘Bedankt!’ miauwde ze blij. ‘Wanneer vertrekken we?’ ‘Ehm… Ik weet het niet…’ De poes onderbrak hem. ‘Vandaag!’ miauwde de poes blij en ze maakte blij sprongetjes. ‘Jaaa! Ik ga naar het riddergilde!’ Meteen daarna vertrokken ze op weg terug naar het riddergilde. Dango’s thuis die hij had verlaten… Hij ging er nu terug naartoe. Hij voelde zich er nogal ongemakkelijk bij. Wat zouden ze zeggen? En vooral, wat zou Ivy zeggen? Ik vind haar zo leuk. Maar zou ze mij dan nog leuk vinden? ‘En hoe is het in het riddergilde? Is het daar leuk, of is het daar nogal saai?’ Ivy keek hem afwachtend aan. Dango wist niet wat hij moest antwoorden. Het was daar inderdaad erg leuk. Totdat… Tja, dat kon hij moeilijk zeggen. ‘Het is daar heel leuk’, antwoordde hij. ‘Je krijgt er ranken. Dat is wel leuk.’ Ivy keek hem vol bewondering aan. ‘Echt? Wauw, ik wil ook ranken krijgen!’ Nu keek ze hem niet-begrijpend aan. ‘Maar waarom ben je dan hier? Waarom ben je niet in het riddergilde?’ Dango slikte. O nee, wat moet ik nu zeggen? Ik kan moeilijk zeggen dat ik een moordenaar ben en dat ik daarom mijn thuis heb verlaten... Hij keek de poes in haar ogen aan. Haar ogen waren prachtig violet-paars en twinkelden. Ze wachtte af wat hij zou zeggen. Dit wordt echt moeilijk. Wat moet ik zeggen? ‘Ik… Ik heb mijn thuis verlaten.’ De poes keek hem een tijdje aan, maar zei niets. Dango hoopte dat ze begreep dat hij niet wou zeggen waarom. HOOFDSTUK 4 Dango liep met Ivy aan zijn zijde door het bos. De poes zag er vrolijk uit, en Dango werd zelf blij bij het zien van de poes. En hij voelde zich gelukkiger bij haar. Nu ben ik niet meer alleen… Hij dacht aan zijn vriend… Hij achtervolgde en kwelde hem. Wat als ze het te weten komt? Wat als die schaduw haar iets aan doet? Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat hij haar niets aan doet! ‘Denk je dat ze me graag hebben in het riddergilde? En zijn er daar leuke katten?’ Dango keek de poes aan. ‘Ze gaan je graag hebben, Ivy, daar ben ik zeker van. Ze gaan blij zijn met zo’n leuke poes als jou.’ Ivy keek hem blij aan. ‘Bedankt! En die skills? Krijg ik er dan ook?’ Dango knikte. ‘Waarschijnlijk wel.’ Hij keek voor zich. Hij zag de dicht opeen staande bomen met de laaghangende takken. Hij moest kruipen om onder de tak te gaan. Hij voelde hoe zijn buik over de grond gleed. Daarna was hij de tak gepasseerd en was het aan Ivy. Zij kroop eronder, maar de tak leek naar beneden te gaan. Tot die haar lijf helemaal tegen de grond drukte. ‘Help me, Dango! Ik geraak er niet meer vanonder!’ Dango kreeg een schaduw in het oog. Nee! Niet Ivy! Waarom zij? Hij zag de angstige blik van de poes, en hij snelde er meteen op af om haar ervanonder te krijgen. Hij nam haar nekvel beet, en probeerde haar ervanonder te trekken. Maar ze protesteerde al gauw. ‘Nee, Dango, stop! Het maakt het alleen maar erger!’ Dango raakte in paniek. Wat moet ik nu doen? Ik kan haar daar niet zomaar laten liggen. Hij probeerde na te denken. Hoe kan ik haar er vanonder krijgen? Daar de tak op te heffen. Maar hoe? Hoe kan ik die tak opheffen? Dango wist het. Hij pakte een grote stok en wrong het tussen de poes en de tak. ‘Ahw!’ riep de poes. ‘Dango, wees voorzichtig, oké?’ Dango knikte. ‘Ik zal proberen je geen pijn te doen.’ Hij klemde de stok tussen de poes en de tak, en daarna ging hij achteruit. Hij sprong vervolgens op de stok, waardoor de tak een beetje omhoog ging. Dango deed zijn best om de tak omhoog te krijgen, maar hij ging niet zo veel omhoog. Hij sprong er terug af, waardoor de tak weer hard op de poes belandde. ‘Sorry, Ivy’, miauwde Dango snel. ‘Ik wou je geen pijn doen.’ ‘Het is niet erg. Maar zorg dat je me hier snel vanonder krijgt, ik kan amper meer adem halen.’ Dango knikte. ‘Als ik op de stok spring, kruip jij er snel vanonder. Oké?’ De poes knikte. Dango nam een aanloop en vervolgens sprong hij ineens op de stok, waardoor de tak weer omhoog ging. Deze keer ging de tak wel hoog genoeg, en kon Ivy snel vanonder de tak kruipen. Ze liet zich op de grond vallen bij Dango. ‘O Dango, ik had het gevoel alsof ik dood ging. Ik kon amper ademen.’ Dango ging zitten. ‘Het is nu in orde, Ivy, je bent vrij.’ Dango bekeek de poes. Er zaten stukjes schors in haar witte vacht. ‘Wat was dat eigenlijk? Waarom kan die tak bewegen?’ vroeg de poes. Dango wist het maar al te goed hoe dat kwam. Maar moest hij het vertellen aan haar? HOOFDSTUK 5 ‘Dat is niets. Dat bos is gewoon nogal raar. Laten we anders die richting uit gaan, dan zijn we weg uit het bos.’ Ivy knikte. ‘Oké, lijkt me goed. Wat ik nu meegemaakt heb, wil ik niet opnieuw beleven.’ Ze liepen het bos uit, wetend dat ze zijn thuis bijna zouden bereiken. Zuchtend bleef hij aan de rand van het bos staan. Dit was het. Hij had zijn thuis verlaten; voorgoed. Maar nu keerde hij terug… Het liefst zou hij terug het bos in willen gaan en zeggen dat ze niet naar daar konden gaan. Waarom terug? Konden ze niet gewoon in het bos blijven? Met zijn tweetjes? Dat zou toch veel beter zijn! Hij merkte dat Ivy naar hem keek. ‘Gaat het wel?’ vroeg ze met haar prachtige bezorgde ogen. Dango schudde verward zijn kop. ‘Eh, ja hoor. Het gaat prima.’ De twee katten liepen verder over het open terrein. Binnenkort meer Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Nevellicht